


【CL】酒到底是不是个烂东西？

by yinze_lin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinze_lin/pseuds/yinze_lin
Summary: 曾经他也想过一了百了，但总是会有任务在他将要踏过那条线时碾碎它，于是日子就这样一天天熬过来了。他们的人生到底是为什么一步步走到这个境地，谁知道呢。





	【CL】酒到底是不是个烂东西？

01.

酒真不算是个好东西。

当克里斯的牙齿狠狠磕上他的嘴唇时，里昂被酒精搅成一团的脑子里只闪过这一句话。这场景还真诡异，BSAA的精英队长把DSO秘密特工摁在屋门上吻得近乎窒息——说是吻，倒不如说是野兽一样的啃咬，这家伙还真是和他名声一样暴躁。

里昂被吻到发软的身体勉强挣扎了下，将被面前大个子的胳膊狠狠捆住的右手抽出来，从裤兜里摸出钥匙，在锁孔周围胡乱捅了半天总算开了这该死的门，虽然他并不特别介意被人看到，但为了他的邻居，他想他们还是进个门儿再搞上比较好。

说实话，不跟喝醉的克里斯说一声就开门谈不上是个好主意。门打开的瞬间里昂整个人被扑倒在地上，身上压下来的200斤壮汉和坚硬的地板撞得他忍不住发出一声痛呼——虽然这和那些怪物给你一脚比起来真的，真的算不了什么——但该死，醉鬼的忍耐力总会下降些不是吗？里昂放任自己在疼痛下蜷起身体发出呻吟，他用手狠狠抓住克里斯脑后的短发将男人的门牙从自己的嘴上扯开一段距离，用自己能做出的最凶狠的眼神瞪着他——妈的，这男人咬得他满嘴的铁锈味儿。

“你以为你他妈很轻吗？克里斯.雷德菲尔德？”里昂用力地将男人从身上甩到一边，再自己翻身压了上去，用手指碰了碰嘴唇痛得发烫的地方，不出意外的摸了一手指血：“操你妈的，你是狗吗？”

“操我妈？是我操你。”

这一切从来就不该发生，BSAA和DSO的王牌搞上？哈，谁他妈能信？但该死的，里昂看着身下男人酒后浑浊的、充满欲望的眼睛，还有那咧开一个促狭弧度开着黄腔的性感嘴唇，他控制不住自己的身体向下压去，直到自己的嘴唇碾上了对方，尝到了男人嘴里黑啤和白兰地混合的奇特味道。他感到克里斯的双手绕过自己的腰，用那些肌肉用力将自己摁进他的怀里，腰背处传来的痛感传达了男人所用的力度——里昂觉得自己快要被克里斯塞进那些傲人的肌肉里。

里昂狠狠咬上男人的下唇，直至舌头尝到新的血液味才稍稍松开，他闭上眼，任由克里斯用手摁住他的后脑，用舌头撬开他的唇缠上他的，像野兽一样疯狂吮吸啃噬。他不想睁开眼看到男人眼里与他近乎相同的痛苦与悔恨，那些东西几乎像巨大的海潮将他卷进海啸般袭来的记忆里。

酒真不算是个好东西。克里斯扛着他进到客厅，把他扔进沙发，再次压了下来。

他们从酒精的挥发里能体会到歇斯底里的欲望、放纵，却仍甩不掉那些死缠着他们往地狱里拖的东西。克里斯吻着他，手从衬衫下摆伸进来揉捏他胸腹的肌肉，里昂知道明天清醒后自己的身上肯定全是青紫的指痕，说不定还会有些别的、有些尴尬的伤，但他暂时不太想去管这些了，他甚至懒得和克里斯争个上下——虽然他该死的肯定争不过这个力气大得吓人的肌肉男。

反正——

“呲啦——”克里斯轻松地撕开里昂的衬衫，一手不停扯弄着碍事的皮带。

操和被操也没什么本质区别。

里昂伸手摸索着解开了自己的腰带，顺着克里斯的动作把牛仔裤和内裤全扔到了地上。

都能让他暂时从那些漩涡里逃出来，苟且地体会到一点活着的实感。

在克里斯拉开自己的裤链时，里昂撑起身体隔着内裤吻上了那个挺立的大家伙。

他们都需要这个，都是。

 

02.

里昂不想承认自己被噎到了，这实在有辱一个男人的尊严。虽然他不是第一次和克里斯干这事儿，但嘴里的这个东西还是大得让他无法适应——他觉得自己的嘴角快要裂开一样火辣辣地在疼，男人不停顶上他喉咙的龟头让他从胃里泛上一股干呕感。

他被克里斯顶撞得几乎无法保持平衡，只好用手抓住男人的大腿，打理过的指甲在那一片皮肤上留下一道又一道抓痕，这肯定会痛，但克里斯现在无暇顾及。

这真的不太好受，他觉得没人能在不断的强制深喉里体会到快感——事实上他只想吐，但他的胃里除了酒没别的能让他吐出来了，更别说喉咙还被一个大东西死死堵着。

人在难受时总会觉得时间过得很慢，里昂不知道自己到底张着嘴被克里斯操了多久，只是在男人把仍然硬着的阴茎从他嘴里退出去的时候觉得几乎过了一个小时，但他恍惚着被克里斯重新推倒在沙发上时看到了墙壁上的挂钟，事实上这只持续了二十来分钟——好吧，这对于一个醉鬼来说是很不错的持久力了，更别说克里斯的老二现在仍然硬着——戳在他的屁股上。

克里斯起身在茶几的抽屉里翻找着能用来润滑的东西，里昂趁机稍微平复了下不断翻涌上来的反胃感，这让他感觉好多了。他半阖着眼从下到上用视线把男人身上的每一块肌肉都慢慢扫视了一遍，老实说他算不上是个肌肉狂魔——从他自己的身材就能看出来，但说真的，克里斯身上的肌肉就是操他妈的、该死的性感。里昂忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，伸手环过克里斯的脖子，将男人重新拉回自己的面前：“说真的，在茶几里找润滑油？”他舔吻着克里斯的脖颈，从喉咙里发出一声压抑的叹息，他用手套弄着男人巨大的老二，想象着当它进入自己时会带来怎样翻天的快感，这让他几乎是瞬间就硬到发疼，“现在就操我，别整那些有的没的，还是说你不行了？”他看着男人脸上的犹疑忍不住激了一将。

然而里昂失望了，克里斯将头埋进他的脖颈用力磨蹭了几下，深吸一口气压抑着自己站起身：“忍一下吧里昂，我不想把你屁股搞裂。”他看着男人姿势别扭地走进卧室去拿套和润滑油，把他硬着晾在沙发上，忍不住想是该吐槽克里斯不合时宜的绅士还是该吐槽他不把自己连带着扛进卧室——好吧，在沙发上做也不是第一次，也就是第二天腰会更痛而已，没什么不同。就是真难想象这个男人喝醉了也能这么磨叽，虽然他其实相当受用。

当克里斯终于用沾满润滑液的手指操进他的时候里昂忍不住抱紧男人的脖颈发出一声叹息，他今晚等这个真的等了太久了。他感到克里斯粗壮的手指摩擦过自己的内壁，弯曲关节一点点地将他慢慢打开——这真是甜蜜的折磨，男人的指尖总会时不时磨蹭到前列腺，他几乎快借着这些快感射了——但还不够......他想要更......更粗点的东西。

“搞快点克里斯......我他妈不是雏，你弄不伤我。”里昂难耐地皱紧眉，扭动着臀磨蹭着克里斯顶在他屁股上的老二，要不是干不过他真想直接把男人摁倒把那根东西塞进屁股里——立刻、马上！

“我们有好几个月没做了，里昂。”克里斯仍然用手指慢慢地开拓着他，根本没受里昂动作的影响——如果忽略男人额头密密麻麻的汗珠的话。指头已经增加到三根了，克里斯在感到抽插顺利后将手指抽了出来，换上了真家伙。男人调戏般地用头部浅浅戳刺着入口，在里昂忍不住快要骂娘时终于腰部用力，操了进去。

里昂几乎瞬间就弓起了背，还未出口的骂娘被逼成了一声变调的呻吟——他的身体太熟悉克里斯的老二了，当男人推进来的时候肠肉自发地缴紧了那根东西，贪婪地享受它带给他的快乐。

他听到克里斯在他耳边发出一声低沉喘息，接着继续用力将阴茎全部插入。也许克里斯是该好好做前戏，里昂在克里斯停下待他适应的时间里用力抱紧男人，晕晕乎乎地想，这确实还是有点疼。

 

03.

接下来的事情他实在记不太清了，你能要求一个醉汉在打到本垒的时候保持多少理智呢？

但那一如既往的爽，很爽，超级爽。

里昂不太清楚克里斯摁着他做了几次，做了多久，只是在再次清醒时发现自己已经被搬进了卧室里的大床，而男人仍然抱着他不停地操干。

也许明天他会下不了床？里昂用手顺着克里斯腹肌的曲线一寸寸地抚摸，仰起脖颈声带却嘶哑得几乎叫不出声。但谁在意呢？他的手从男人的肌肉上滑到自己被撑开的穴口，久违的满足感终于再一次填满空荡的胸口。他随着克里斯的动作起伏着，放任自己的意识再次渐渐沉入快感带来的昏沉。

没有那些常年缠着他的噩梦，没有又一次死里逃生的后怕庆幸，也没有那一个个忘不掉的人一件件忘不掉的事，只有——快乐。里昂仍然不敢睁开眼直面克里斯那沉浸了欲望和汹涌情感的墨绿双瞳，他只是再一次抬头用唇将那些他们都不敢说出口的东西连同呻吟全部封进喉咙，在黑暗里他感受着男人在身体里一下下弹跳的脉搏，在汹涌的快感里勉强扯出一个笑容——这才像......活着嘛。

酒也许是个好东西，至少这玩意儿让他俩还能有兴致在那件事之后滚上床来上几发，至少能让他俩一起睡个好觉。

明天......去弄几瓶白兰地吧，如果他还能起来的话。

这是里昂彻底失去意识前最后想的一件事。

end.


End file.
